Violence
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Jeux d'esprit. Ecrire un AU psychologique. Entre chasseur et proie, dans la jungle du lycée. Un court OS décrivant leur état d'esprit, dans ce moment qui précède la chasse, dans l'euphorie de la traque.


**Défi par thème Harry Potter de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Thème : Jeux d'esprit  
Ecrire un AU psychologique **

* * *

Harry courrait comme jamais. Encore une fois il fuyait. Lycéen, admis dans un lycée chic grâce à un leg de ses parents avant leur mort, il avait une scolarité pour le moins chaotique.

Élevé par son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient, il se sentait en complet décalage avec les autres adolescents de son âge. Fort heureusement, il s'était trouvé une amie, Hermione Granger, admise comme boursière.

Tous les deux faisaient face à un harcèlement quasi constant des autres élèves. Des gosses de riches, issus de l'aristocratie, qui avaient connu toute leur vie précepteurs et professeurs particuliers.

Au début, Harry avait tenté de se faire oublier. Rester discret, ne jamais attirer l'attention.  
Malheureusement, c'était peine perdue. Il avait été repéré par le garçon le plus populaire et probablement le plus ignoble du lycée.  
Un fils à papa richissime, qui pensait que tout s'achetait. Un snob de la pire espèce, adepte du sarcasme et de l'ironie. Drago Malefoy.  
Le jour de la rentrée, Harry, regardant autour de lui était violemment entré en collision avec Malefoy. Sous l'impact, ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés à terre.  
Harry s'était excusé immédiatement, mais le mal était fait : il était devenu la nouvelle victime.

Il avait fini deux fois à l'infirmerie avant d'apprendre à l'éviter, lui et sa clique d'admirateurs.

C'est en se cachant pour éviter un nouveau passage à tabac qu'il avait rencontré Hermione. La jeune fille était elle aussi en disgrâce : elle était boursière. Et ces fils à papa trouvaient ça insultant qu'elle puisse profiter de l'enseignement de luxe dispensé dans le collège Poudlard.  
Ils s'étaient reconnus en tant que victimes et après un bref instant avaient décidé de se soutenir mutuellement. Ils étaient peu à peu devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Il était devenu bon à l'esquive. Il arrivait à éviter Malefoy et sa bande de mieux en mieux. Il avait appris à observer son ennemi en permanence, à deviner quand il allait passer à l'attaque pour mieux le fuir.

Ce jour-là, il avait été distrait. Stupidement distrait par l'annonce d'un contrôle surprise. Habituellement il n'y prêtait pas garde, mais il s'agissait d'un contrôle de maths, par l'irascible Severus Rogue. Le sombre professeur l'avait prévenu qu'en cas de mauvaise note de sa part, il serait exclu de sa classe. Or, sans cours de maths, il risquait d'être viré du lycée.

Il ne s'était pas méfié. Et en arrivant au bout d'un couloir peu fréquenté, il était tombé dans un guet-apens. Malefoy et ses sbires l'attendaient.  
Il avait réagi au quart de tour, se cognant violemment l'épaule en faisant un demi-tour désespéré. Puis il était parti à toutes jambes, poursuivi par le rire moqueur de Malefoy.  
La dernière chose qu'il avait entendu était le "Choppez-le" prononcé de sa voix traînante caractéristique.

Et il fuyait, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, la peur lui tordant le ventre. Son esprit revenait sans cesse à ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire cette fois-ci. Il se demandait à quel moment ils iraient trop loin, à quel moment ils le blesseraient un peu trop. Jusqu'où ces gosses de riches déconnectés des réalités seraient prêts à aller.

La peur lui coupait le souffle, l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il se traitait mentalement d'idiot, pour avoir baissé sa garde. Pour être tombé dans le piège, encore une fois. Comme si deux passages à l'infirmerie ne lui avaient pas suffi...

* * *

Drago Malefoy était un aristocrate. Un aristocrate au pedigree immaculé, au sang le plus pur. Fier de sa lignée, il avait dès ses premiers pas au collège rassemblé sa cours. Ils allaient tous au même établissement privé financé par leurs parents. Ils étaient les rois, pouvant faire ce que bon leur semblait.

Et ils ne s'en étaient pas privés. Ils avaient pris les commandes, décidant qui pouvait être admis dans leur groupe et qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse.  
Ils avaient fait office de sélection, décidant quels élèves n'étaient pas assez bien pour leur collège. A force de brimades, ils avaient quitté l'établissement.

Et Drago et ses fidèles étaient arrivés au lycée en conquérants. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de leur dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas décider pour tout, tout le temps.  
Là encore, l'argent de leurs parents leur avait offert l'immunité. Les professeurs leurs donnaient de bonnes notes. Toujours.  
Bien sûr ils apprenaient. Ils avaient intérêt. Ils s'étaient créé leur monde où ils étaient les rois, mais à l'extérieur, leurs parents reprenaient le contrôle.

Le lycée fermait les yeux sur leurs prises de pouvoirs sur les autres élèves. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, n'est ce pas ? Quelques jours d'infirmerie, des contusions, rien de bien méchant.

Personne ne leur dirait jamais rien. Parce que leurs parents avaient l'argent, et qu'ils étaient leurs héritiers. Ils seraient ceux qui demain financeraient leurs postes d'enseignant.

Parfois Drago Malefoy se demandait jusqu'où il pouvait aller. A quel moment on l'arrêtera.  
Il avait conscience que son comportement n'était pas exemplaire. Il prenait ce qu'il voulait, voilà tout.  
Ses parents se moquaient bien de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'école, du moment que l'honneur de la famille était sauf. Il savait que tant que ses frasques ne sortiraient pas de l'enceinte du lycée, ses parents ne s'y intéresseraient pas.

Il avait tout. L'argent, le pouvoir. Pourtant il n'était pas heureux. Il sentait en lui parfois cette soif de violence qui le consumait, et il s'effrayait. Un jour, il irait trop loin. Et tout s'arrêterait.

Quand ce fichu Potter était arrivé au lycée, il l'avait détaillé. Ce brun trop maigre, habillé de guenilles, qui semblait débarquer d'une autre planète l'agaçait déjà d'une prodigieuse manière...

Quand il apprit qu'il était l'unique héritier Potter, il crut rêver. Cet idiot était la honte de l'aristocratie. Son statut d'orphelin le désignait comme faible, sans parents pour le soutenir.

Quand Potter l'avait - accidentellement - bousculé, ça avait été l'excuse idéale. Le début de la curée.  
Potter était devenu son ennemi. La cible à abattre.

Qu'en plus cet idiot résiste, en restant scolarisé au lycée, sans faire mine d'abandonner était un affront de plus.  
Et depuis quelques temps, l'idiot était devenu maître dans l'art de les éviter.

La colère de Drago Malefoy avait alors atteint des sommets. Il était aveuglé par la rage et devait parfois se retenir de ne pas l'attaquer en pleine salle de classe.  
Il savait que son comportement n'était pas normal. Que sa soif de violence lui poserait problème, mais... il s'en moquait. Il verrait le moment venu.  
Pour l'instant son seul objectif était de trouver Potter et de lui montrer qui était le maître. De le frapper jusqu'à lui faire entrer dans le crâne qu'il devait lui obéir.

Oui. Définitivement, sa soif de violence était anormale. Quand Potter était arrivé dans ce couloir désert, seul, Drago Malefoy avait repoussé toutes ces pensées perturbantes pour sourire d'un air satisfait. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du sang.  
Que sa proie tente de fuir n'y changerait rien. Il allait l'attraper et il pourrait enfin faire taire la voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait qu'il devait trouver de l'aide pour canaliser cette colère et cette envie de voir couler le sang...


End file.
